ecstaticafandomcom-20200213-history
Items and Equipment in Ecstatica
Since Ecstatica is an action adventure game there are numerous items the hero can pick up and use, as is expected from a game in this genre. This includes items necessary for solving puzzles and interacting with characters as well as equipment that will help him during fights. This article lists and describes all of them. Sadly no official names or hard numbers are available at the time so all descriptions are based on observation and interpretation. Note that since some of the items listed below are plot items this article contains spoilers. Weapons There are several weapons to be found and wielded by the hero. The same attacks are executed using all of them (with one notable exception) but they differ greatly in terms of range and the damage they deal. Items can be identified as weapons by the hero automatically putting them in his right hand if he is wielding a weapon already. Dagger The dagger is the weakest and shortest weapon, dealing only low damage and barely adding any range to the hero's attacks. It is located on a table in the house to the left of the stable. Picking up the dagger results in the table coming to life and complaining about the hero stealing its stuff as well as attacking him. Sword The sword can be found at the blacksmith's shop at the far end of the village. It is stronger and has more range than the dagger. Mace The mace is first wielded by the drunkard encountered in the tavern. It can be picked up as soon as he gets knocked out by a wyvern. It has approximately the same attack range as the sword but deals more damage, making it the best of the three weapons instantly available. Goldsword The Goldword is a decent weapon dealing approximately the same amount of damage as the regular sword. It is also an important plot item. It is obtained from the terrified knight in his quarters, accessed via the catacombs. After he has jumped on the table, mistaking the hero for a demon, he will give it up and throw it at the ground for the hero to take. The sword has to be thrown into the lake for the Lady of the Lake to appear and so she can declare the traveller the new knight of Tirich. The Goldsword is lost upon performing the ceremony, however. Relic / Bone The relic is a sacred bone found at the altar in the monastery. It is protected by the monks and taking it will enrage them and result in most of them attacking the hero. It is a decent melee weapon with good range but it is also a key item necessary for beating the game. If it is brought to the stone circle along with the grimoire a dark ceremony will bless it with huge powers and turn it into the Fire Stick. Fire Stick The Fire Stick is the weapon resulting from the ceremony described above. It is unique in that the swing attack is replaced by a magical burst of fire when wielding this weapon. This attack is extremely powerful, powerful enough to even defeat the Lord Demon. The Fire Stick has to be obtained before the Lord Demon's squirrel servant will let the hero meet him. When finally meeting the demon the hero can choose to surrender the weapon or use it to destroy him. Armor There are two kinds of armor to be found in Ecstatica. Armor differs from all other items in the game in that it is picked up by regular environmental interaction (rather than using the pickup action) and will not limit the hero's ability to carry any other items. It also cannot be removed once it has been put on. White Armor The White Armor can be obtained instantly at the blacksmith's shop in the village where also the sword is first obtained. It is hanging on the wall and can be put on. As it turns out the armor is ridiculously heavy, however, massively hindering the hero's ability to move and fight. It may offer a great deal of protection but putting on this armor means the hero's inevitable demise since it is only a matter of time before he stumbles and will be unable to stand up. When this happens the Executioner appears and kills the defenseless hero. Grey Armor The Grey Armor is located in the basement of the castle where the sorcerer resides. The hero will stumble upon a coffin with a skeleton wearing the armor inside. Opening and approaching the coffin will get the hero trapped inside for a moment. When the coffin opens again the hero is wearing the armor. Unlike the White Armor the Grey Armor does not hinder the hero's movement and provides a great deal of protection. Items Key The key is necessary to enter the room in the back of the shop. The shopkeeper tries to hand it to the hero with his last breath. The hero will automatically open the door without using the key if the drunkard is saved first, however. Teddy Bear The teddy bear can be found in Ecstatica's bedroom. It can be given to the little girl at the stable who will then let the hero into the catacombs beneath the church. Mandrake Mandrake is one of the three ingredients necessary to brew the potion in Ecstatica's lab. It can be found at the church right beneath the hanging dead priest. Herb The herb is one of the three ingredients necessary for the potion brewed in Ecstatica's lab. It can be obtained at the shop Flower One of the three ingredients necessary for the potion is a red flower. It can be found on the path leading to the monastery. Bible The bible can be found at the Church. It is necessary to gain entrance to the monastery. Reading from it will convince the monks that the traveller is in fact human and will open the gate for him. Flying Broomstick The flying broomstick can be found levitating at the witch's hut in front of the castle where also the obnoxious woman resides. What appears like a decent method of transportation at first soon turns out to be quite a pathetic excuse of a magical item. Accelerating results in the broomstick making a terrible mechanical noise and the hero will actually travel with walking speed when riding the broomstick. However, the broomstick is necessary to get past a trap in the castle basement. While riding the broomstick the hero will execute a kicking attack rather than using his weapon. Book of magic The book of magic is necessary to perform the ritual at the stone circle which will transform the relic into the Fire Stick. It can be found in the castle basement.Category:Content